Markers and Colored Pencils
by Chubboi
Summary: Mordecai is five years old and is starting his first year in school! But he'll need some friends to accompany him on his journey through it!
1. Gold Star

**Markers &amp; Colored Pencils: Regular Show Fanfic: Chapter 1: Gold Star**

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'll be writing a fanfic about Regular Show's characters as children! I think it'd be pretty adorable. By the way, they're human and this contains some fluff. I simply like it better that way. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own these people, fool.**

Mordecai and his mother walked into the school, him holding her hand tightly. He looked around at the classrooms on either side of the hallway in fear. His mother saw the nervousness in her son's eyes, so she gently squeezed his hand. He looked up at her to meet her motherly smile, him smiling back.

They came to a door with the name Mrs. Judy 206 written on a slab outside of the door. His mother opened the door to see at least 20 more 5 year olds running around the room giggling and coloring on anything they could find. There were some in a play house and some playing with magnetic numbers and letters. Some reading and some taking naps on the carpet in front of the room. The teacher was sitting at her desk talking to a young boy who was hard to see since he was way too short compared to the desk, but you could tell he was there since you could clearly hear his voice.

"Hello, uh, Mrs. Judy? Me and Mordecai are here for our first day." Mordecai spotted the short boy she was talking to and smiled. The boy didn't smile back; he made a face of confusion. He had tan skin, dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a white short sleeve shirt, a black long sleeve shirt underneath. He had on baggy blue jeans and black and white Jordan's. He also had a scarf around his neck and a snapback on his messy brown locks.

"Hi!" Mordecai waved shyly. The boy waved quietly and looked over Mordecai. Mordecai was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt with black jeans and black Jordan's. He had short black hair and two ocean blue eyes. His skin was fair yet his cheeks were a rosie color. Mordecai stared at the boy for a few more seconds until awkwardly asking for his name.

"Rigby..." The boy answered quitely, still looking at Mordecai with a slightly scared expression. He fiddled with his fingers until Mordecai spoke up again.

"Oh, cool. Well, my name's Mordecai. Do you wanna go play with the toys over there?" Mordecai pointed over to the bin full of at least 50 mediocre toys he easily could get to enjoy playing with.

"I can't. I'm not allowed to play with the toys after breaking them." Rigby crossed his arms, a dull expression making it's way onto his face. It's almost like his true self was finally shining through from under his former quiet exterior.

"Rigby Jamison, please take that hat off right now. I've asked you more than once. Do you want a time out again?" Mrs. Judy looked at Rigby with a stern expression. All Rigby did was stick his tongue out at her and skip away. She sighed and looked down at Mordecai. "Mordecai, that's Rigby, the little troublemaker of the class."

Mordecai's mother looked down at him and patted his shoulder. "Now, I'm sure he's a nice kid. Get to know him, Mordy! I bet you guys will be great friends!"

Mordecai followed the rough kid as he lead the way out the door and into the hallway. Mordecai looked around for the chocolate-eyed child, but couldn't seem to find him. He then spotted him scurrying down the hall to the cafeteria. He quickly caught up to him and stopped the younger.

"Where are you going, Rigby?"

"I'm leaving! I hate school! All the kids do is bully me!" Rigby yelled at Mordecai like it was all directed at him. He shook off Mordecai's hands from his shoulders and continued running from the class.

"You can't just leave, though! Those kids are dumb, dude! Just ignore them!"

Rigby stopped himself this time. "How?! Have you ever been bullied?"

Mordecai paused and thought about the question. Just before today, he had never went to school. "Well, no. But my mom always says that you should tell a teacher or ignore them."

"The teacher doesn't believe me!" Rigby's brown eyes were rimmed with tears now as he crouched down on his small knees and sobbed loudly. Mordecai was engulfed in a feeling of sympathy as he thought of a way for children to stop bullying his new friend.

"Don't worry, Rigby! I'll protect you!" Mordecai clenched his fists together and declared his bold statement proudly.

"Y-You will?" Rigby wiped his tears away and looked up at the slightly older child.

"Yeah! You're my friend!" Mordecai took Rigby's tan hand in his and dragged him back to the class.

"Rigby, Mordecai, where did you two run off to?" Mrs. Judy placed her hands on her hips and gave them a hard look.

"O-oh, well I had to go to the bathroom and Rigby showed me where it's at. He's really nice," Mordecai lied through his small teeth. He smiled up at Mrs. Judy, her smiling at Rigby.

"Rigby, good job! Here's a gold star for the day, dear." She walked over to a board where all of the children's names were. Some had three or four stars, some eight or nine. Rigby sadly had none. She stuck the gold star onto the board and smiled, ruffling his hair while removing the hat and setting it on her desk.

Mordecai looked over at Rigby, Rigby scratching the back of his head nervously. "Uh... thanks, Mordecai..."

That was the first time he had ever said his name. "You're welcome, dude. Now let's go play!"

The two five year olds scampered over to the toy box, Rigby looking over at Mrs. Judy, her smiling. They proceeded to play happily.

** A/N: Hey~! So yeah, this was my attempt at making them younger. I'm in the habit of making them sound a little older than what they are, but all's well. Anyways, I'll continue soon! I still need to catch up on some InuYasha fics and Sweet Resilience and a request *p*) So seeya guys later and I hope you enjoyed! xx**


	2. Protection

**Markers &amp; Colored Pencils: Regular Show Fanfic: Chapter 2: Protection**

** A/N: Here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long. I'm slow with things... Anyways, I hope you like this! 'p')/**

** Disclaimer: Nope nope nope nope nope.**

Rigby laughed as he and Mordecai, his new friend played together. They heard the bell ring and watched as the children rushed to the door to line up for lunch. Mrs. Judy smiled and got up to escort them to the cafeteria.

Mordecai smiled as he thought of the delicious lunch his mother had packed for him. He quickly got his lunch from his cubby and made his way to the back of the line. He looked back to see if Rigby was still beside him, Rigby hesitantly walking towards him from another group of children.

"Rigby, what's wrong? Does your stomach hurt or something?" Mordecai questioned as he saw his small friend holding his stomach with a look of strong discomfort.

"Wha...? Oh, yeah. Yeah, my stomach hurts..." Rigby smiled his cheeky smile as he stood by his friend.

"That's funny," A child from behind them both spoke up. "it didn't hurt when I was hitting you into the desk! Well at least it didn't hurt _before."_" The boy laughed hysterically with two other boys strapped onto his hip.

Mordecai got the message and looked at the boys in surprise. "Y-you shouldn't hit people, man! It's not nice!"

The boy in the middle stopped laughing abruptly and looked to Mordecai with that same look of surprise. He slowly walked over to him and took him by his collar. A look of pure rage made its way into the boys eyes.

"Put him down, Al! He's not doin' anything to you!" Rigby jumped up to swat his hand away from his new friend's collar when the two other boys grabbed him and swung him to the ground.

"No wonder you're this loser's friend; you're trash like him! I wouldn't be surprised if you guys live in the same garbage can." The boy Al threw Mordecai beside Rigby and laughed. "Next time you guys want to fight, make it out on the playground so the teacher can't hear you scream..." The three walked away, the two remaining boys looking at each other in fear.

"W-who were they?" Mordecai brushed himself off before helping his friend to his feet and brushing him off.

"Al, George, and Ricky. They got held back three years in a row! They're dumber than I am..." Rigby rolled his eyes lazily.

"Man, you're not dumb! They're the ones who have a problem." Mordecai walked with Rigby to the cafeteria, the two of them finding a seat and sitting down to enjoy their lunch. "Where's your lunch, Rigby?"

"I don't eat."

"Why not?"

"I just don't like eating before recess..."

Mordecai thought long and hard about that excuse. "Wait a second... Do... do those kids beat you up during recess?"

Rigby looked down and nodded. "I-I threw up one time, so I stopped eating."

Mordecai felt infuriated about the whole ordeal. He wanted to get back at them, but how? He was way too small to take on three older boys.

"Don usually handles it, but he's younger than me. He's already in school, though 'cause he's all smart and stuff."

"Wait, who's Don?"

"My younger brother. He's all big and tall and stuff... and he's pretty strong."

Mordecai smiled wildly. "Let's get him to beat 'em up!"

Rigby shook his small head. "No no no. Don hates confrontation. I have no idea what that means, but I guess he doesn't fight. But he does scare them! It's pretty funny."

Mordecai slammed his fist on the table. "Then get him to do that!"

Rigby tapped his chin with his index finger. He hummed and nodded, him getting up with Mordecai to get Don from his recess time.

They headed outside and onto the playground, passing the other kindergarden teacher Mr. Brody and running to the basketball court to Don. Don turned around and smiled widely at his older brother. He outstretched his arms and came closer to Rigby, wrapping his arms around him and picking him up off the ground.

"Rigbone, gimme some sugar, bro!" Rigby sighed heavily and flailed in his brother's arms.

"Look, Don. We need you to scare a couple bullies for us."

Don's usually happy exterior turned into one of pure repugnance. He threw the basketball to another kid and headed towars the door inside. "So who is it?"

"Al, George, and Ricky."

"Those guys again?!" Don's surprise made Mordecai wonder just how much his friend got bullied.

"Yeah. They even messed with Mordecai!" Rigby pointed to Mordecai, Don just then noticing his presense. Mordecai waved.

Don smiled politely at Mordecai, his former expression returning. He stormed into the cafeteria and scoped out the children. He spotted the three boys picking on yet another kid in Mordecai and Rigby's class. His name was Pops.

"My word, you deliquents will cease to trouble me again when I get my Papa to tell your guardians of your bullying! Now give me back my hat!" Pops stretched his hands to try and grab the hat, but could not reach due to his massive cranium.

"What is big-head gonna do about it?"

"Nothing. But **I **will." Don stepped up to Al and harshly snatched the hat from his hand and gently handed it to Pops.

"Jolly good show! Thank you, Don!" Pops went back to his table, laughing and giggling.

"What's Sugar doin' here?" George stepped up, eye-to-eye with Don now.

"I'm here to stop you guys from picking on my big brother."

Al, Ricky, and George exchanged looks. "Wait, that little rat is your brother?"

Rigby's eyes shifted from Don to the ground. Both Ricky and George laughed at Al's question, Al grinning in satisfaction at hitting a sensitive nerve. It was too sensitive, however, and in that moment Don had had enough. He raised his fist and punched Al square in the nose, him falling back onto Ricky and George and bursting into tears.

Rigby, Mordecai, and Don hitched it out of there and into the boys' bathroom, hiding in one of the stalls.

"Thanks, Don." Rigby scratched the back of his head shyly.

"No problem, Rigbaby." Don hugged him once more and exited the bathroom, sneaking back into his recess time. He would soon get caught by the teacher's but he regretted nothing.

Rigby and Mordecai made it back into their kindergarden classroom, picking up the toys they were playing with before this mayhem. They both stayed quiet for a solid fifteen minutes until Mordecai spoke up.

"Your brother's cool."

"Yeah, I guess."

** A/N: Don is cool, isn't he? And yes, Pops is their age.**


End file.
